1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a motion based input component to classify disparate sequential data sets. More specifically, inference logic is employed to utilize gravitational reference to classify the data sets and to identify and bind the data sets to external data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to employ one inertial motion sensor such as an accelerometer in a portable computing device to support various motion sensor functions for the portable device. The sensor measures linear accelerations in up to three orthogonal dimensions. A continuous stream of analog or digitized data from the motion sensor is processed to build a trajectory and/or signature of the motion, and to compare the signature to patterns of motion. However, data from a single inertial motion sensor has limitations. One of the drawbacks includes the inability to ascertain when a change of motion data is caused by uniform accelerated lateral motion or uniform rotation. Another drawback is the inability for the single inertial sensor to differentiate the force of gravity from inertia.
Even with the limitations of the single inertial sensor, the prior art systems employ signal processing with mathematical processing to sense and predict movement of the device, also known as gesture recognition. However, with the physical limitations of the sensor, the mathematical process is complex and utilizes computing power, which adds to the drainage of power from the battery of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a motion based system which utilizes gravitational reference to classify disparate sequential data sets from one or more inertial motion sensors. Such a system may also employ inference logic to bind the data sets with external data for identification purposes.